Saiyan to Vampire
by Harem Master123
Summary: Goten is sent to Yokai Gakuen shortly after Bills attacks Earth to be the school's bodyguard and be a student. How will Goten handle the school's monster as well as a few monster girls falling for him despite his childishness. Goten/Harem


I dont own DBZ or Rosario+Vampire

Goten laughed as he chased after Trunks in the air while both of them were in Super Saiyan form. "Get back here Trunks!" Goten yelled happily as he continued to fly after Trunks who just flew behind a rock wall. Goten slowly approached it only to be shot away by a large ki blast. Goten hit the ground and held his head in pain. "Ow...that was mean!" Goten yelled angrily before shooting multiple ki blasts back at Trunks who dodged each one only to be punched in the face and sent flying by Goten who immediately chased after him.

Trunks stopped himself and blocked Goten's next attack, kneed him in the stomach, and hit him in the back. Goten stopped himself before hitting the ground and dodged Trunks's Finish Buster by flipping backwards and then charging up his Kamehameha. "Kame...kame...ha!" Goten yelled while shooting it upwards. Trunks freaked out so he charged up his own kamehameha. _"Thank goodness I learned this,"_ Trunks thought to himself before shooting it at Goten's which started the energy collision. Goten started to push back against Trunks determined not to lose to him this time.

Trunks started pumping more ki into his attack to overpower Goten. Goten suddenly felt a change in power coming from him for a second which made him lose concentration and gave Trunks enough time to overpower Goten and win their energy collision. "Ah!" Goten yelled as he was hit by both of their attacks. Trunks landed on the ground and saw the silhouette of Goten slowly stand up back in his base form. Trunks began panting hard since he used so much power to overpower Goten. Goten grabbed his arm in pain and looked around to find a way to defeat Trunks.

Trunks finally caught his breath and began to fly towards Goten. Goten sighed as he charged up a kamehameha with the last amount of power he has with one hand. Right as Trunks got closer, Goten released the attack and was sent flying towards Trunks who stopped in surprise. Sadly this led to his downfall as Goten smash headfirst into Trunks's chest making the two children fall. They both lied on the ground until Goten barely stood back up. "I win!" Goten yelled happily as Trunks moaned while lying on the ground. "Because I let you win," Trunks replied angrily.

"No you didn't! I defeated Trunks! I defeated Trunks!" Goten chanted while hopping around happily while Trunks sat in the middle brooding. After a minute, they each pulled a Senzu Bean out from their belts and swallowed them to heal. They were about to start another sparring session when Chi-Chi and Bulma walked out.

"Goten I need to talk to you privately. Come here please," Chi-Chi asked him. Goten nodded and followed his mom further away while Bulma stayed with Trunks to check and see if all his injuries had healed properly. After a minute of walking, the two stopped and Chi-Chi turned around towards Goten. "Okay! Goten, you're going to high school," Chi-Chi said happily. Goten stood there staring at his mom, not understanding what she meant for the first few minutes until finally,"What!"

Chi-Chi grimaced at the sound of her son's voice, but she nodded her head and repeated what she just said,"Yes. Goten I know that you're only 11, but the Headmaster offered me a chance to send you for free and offering to give you a state of the art education if you go there and be the school's bodyguard. I don't know how he knows of how strong this family is, but he clearly does. Besides, he also offered to give us a large amount of money if you go." Goten just soaked in everything she said before smiling at her and nodding his head making her smile back and hug him.

"So when do I leave?" Goten asked while leaning his head to the side. Chi-Chi just chuckled before pulling out his new school uniform and suitcase while pointing to a bus behind her. "I'll give you a hint," she told him. Goten just looked at her shocked before sighing and walking towards the bus with the things his mom handed him.

"Tell dad, Gohan, and Trunks I said bye!" Goten said before running to the bus. Chi-Chi nodded before walking away happy that now her other son will get an education. Goten walked onto the bus and headed to the backseat.

While Goten sat in the back of the bus, he suddenly had a shiver go up his spine when he accidently sensed the busdriver's energy. "This isn't ki," Goten mumbled to himself before the Busdriver suddenly looked in his mirror at Goten. "So you're the bodyguard of the academy huh? You should know that this place is very dangerous for kids," he told Goten who looked up to him. Goten smiled as he replied,"It's okay! I'm really strong! I came in second place in the junior division of the World Tournament, losing to my best friend Trunks! I'm way stronger now though. I just beat Trunks before leaving today!"

The Busdriver just chuckled before he went back to driving. Goten looked over at his uniform which obviously was customized to fit him since he's so short. Curse the shortness that ran in his family during childhood. He knew this would last for at least 3 more years though. Goten slowly took off his orange gi and threw on his new school uniform. "Bleh, I can't move in this," Goten whined as he waved his arms around. He put his gi into his suitcase and waited for a few more minutes until the bus came to a stop.

Goten stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and left by jumping out the window. The busdriver just lit another cigarette and mumbled,"Going to have to fix that..." before pulling away. Goten looked around and noticed that the sky was blue like normal, but the sea was red which confused him greatly. He then noticed a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. "Awesome!" Goten yelled happily as he ran over to it, only to trip on a rock he hadn't noticed and fall towards the sea. Goten easily stopped himself in the air though, but he saw his suitcase land in the water. "Oh no," Goten mumbled before flying into the water.

He looked around, hoping to spot the suitcase only to see a large sea creature looking at him. Goten just looked at it before smiling and swimming around only to notice the thing was swimming after him. Goten sighed before punching it in the face. The sea creature's eyes widened before they rolled to the back of its head and it floated to the top of the water. Goten shrugged and looked around before noticing the suitcase sitting on a rock.

Goten swimmed over to it and grabbed it before shooting out of the water at top speed and landing back on the cliff. After dropping the suitcase, he got on all fours and started shaking the water off him like a dog would. After a few minutes of that, he grabbed his now wet suitcase and started walking towards the building that he saw before falling off the cliff earlier.

"This place is weird looking, but then again I have fused with someone, fought a pink monster bent on destroying the Earth, died and been brought back to life, so I can't really say something's weird," Goten said as he started to walk faster so he can hurry and go meet the Headmaster to see what he was suppose to do exactly. Suddenly he heard a ringing sound coming from behind him, but Goten was too busy walking to notice until he saw a butterfly on a flower. He dropped the suitcase and began chasing it around to try and catch it only to stop when he saw a girl on a bicycle coming at him.

Before he could do something, the bicycle smashed into his forehead and sent the girl flying through the air which Goten just fell backwards and began holding his forehead. The girl groaned as she stood up. "What did my bike hit, it felt like a brick wall," she muttered to herself angrily as she turned around and saw the boy sitting there holding his forehead. She was about to walk over to him when he suddenly started crying. "Wahhh! Wahhh! You hit me!" Goten yelled with tears coming out his eyes. The girl just looked at him and a feeling entered the pit of her stomach. Suddenly a blush appeared on her face and she began moving without consciously doing it.

As Goten was crying, silver hair appeared in his vision and two arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry for hitting you little one," he heard come from the girl who was on the bike. Goten stopped crying and looked up at her. "You're pretty," he said causing her to let go of him and look away slightly with a faint blush on her face. "Um anyway. Why are you here..." she asked but trailed off not knowing his name.

"I'm Son Goten and I am the bodyguard of the school as well as the new student!" he said happily as he grabbed his suitcase. The girl just looked at him before chuckling slightly. "You? The bodyguard of the whole school? Can you prove this?" she asked him. Goten nodded happily as he threw his suitcase behind him and got into fighting position.

The girl just chuckled before running at him, only to be surprised when she felt a fist smash into her stomach. "Augh!" she screamed in pain as she collapsed to her knees. "Are you okay?" Goten asked her with his 'Son' smile plastered on his face. The girl just growled as she summoned her full power and threw a punch at him, but he easily side stepped and swiped kicked her. She jumped over it and brought her leg down to hit him with it only for him to raise his arm and catch it with minimum effort.

She looked at him shocked before backflipping only to dodge as a ki blast came at her. Suddenly she was roundhouse kicked into a tree. The tree snapped and collapsed on top of her. She groaned and started to push the tree off of her, only for Goten to grab it and throw it through the air and off the cliff. The girl just looked at him in shock. A kid just easily defeated her, stopped her strongest kick with no effort, and threw a tree like it was nothing. Who was this kid?

Suddenly the kid had an ah look and reached to his waist before remembering what he was wearing so he walked over to his suitcase, opened it, and pulled a senzu bean out from the wet gi. "Here you go. This will heal you..." Goten trailed off after finally realizing he didn't know her name.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, a vampire," she explained while inspecting the senzu bean before throwing it into her mouth, chewing it, and swallowing it. At first she grimaced at the taste, but she was shocked as her wounds healed and the pain went away. Goten helped her up and bowed to her. "Thank you for the great spar!" he said happily making her frown knowing she lost a fight to a kid that looked 7. "Yeah, you're welcome...how old are you?" she asked him.

"I'm eleven. You probably thought I was younger because of my height. The people in my family are short until they reach 15-16," Goten explained as he grabbed his suitcase. Moka nodded her head when she smelt something. She looked at his forehead and saw it was bleeding, probably from when her bike smashed into his head.

"Hey, you're bleeding Goten-san," Moka told him as she started to move closer. Goten realized this as he felt it slide down his face. He was about to wipe it off with his sleeve, but he didn't want it to get dirty too soon. Moka, seeing this, sighed as she pulled out her towel from her bag and wiped it off for him. As she began to move back the smell of the blood started drawing her in until she bit his neck while holding him in place with her hands.

"Whatcha doing?" Goten asked as he saw her do this. He felt her fangs bite into his skin, but of course he didn't know what she was doing. After a minute, Moka stood back up and fixed her silver hair back into place and looked back over at her now broken bike. Goten just followed her red eyes in fascination. "Too answer your question, I was sucking your blood. Remember I told you that I'm a vampire. I need a faster way to get to the academy. The ceremony is going to end soon," she mumbled the last part.

Goten smiled as he handed her his suitcase asking her to hold it before picking her up bridal style, making her blush. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked angrily. Goten then rose into the sky causing Moka to hold onto his arms with her free hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?"she muttered angrily.

AN Done with first chapter  
This will be Goten/Harem  
Goten is older, but not a teenager. He's as old as he is in Battle of the Gods and still looks 7 like in the movie. 


End file.
